World ending but can't help to fall in love
by ice-destiny
Summary: Sadie, Carter and Zia meets Percy, Annabeth and Nico in school... if you wanna find out please read. Review please, this my first fanfic ever and I'm trying my best not to have any wrong grammar or spelling mistakes. No flames please. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Kane Chronicles - Sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians well … I want to.

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo, Sadie Kane here. I know we said that the Serpents Shadow was our last recording … okay maybe it was me who said it but Mr. Wikipedia here

Meaning my idiot brother Carter

[That was not an Insult Carter, It was actually a compliment.]

Okay, continuing on. For the past few months, I have been very busy, I mean _very _busy. Well its cause new trainees were arriving and no one I mean _no one _was helping me train them.

Well, Julian and our many College year trainees and sometimes Walt. Carter and Amos rarely come because Carter being the Pharaoh and uncle Amos being the new Chief Lector they barely have time to even visit.

Even Zia, yes Zia Rashid the girl my idiotic brother has a crush on, Zia can't come because she also need to help uncle Amos and she is also the host of _Ra_ the Egyptian god of Sun.

So that's why I have to take the responsibility of training and teaching the people in Brooklyn House.

But today is a free day for the trainees. Mine too until uncle Amos and Carter came and told me there's something important we had to talk about so we went to the library ( in Brooklyn House of course ).

Carter told us that Zia is coming so while we waited I decided to ask some questions.

[" Yes , Carter _I _do _ask _. Now stop interrupting _me."]_

"So what is so important that you guys need to tell me?" I asked

"We have to wait for _Zia_, and then you will know". Carter responded

"Oh okay… wait I think I know why". I said

"Y-you do?" Uncle Amos asked

"Yeah, I do." I answered confidently

"What is it then" Carter challenging me

"It's because ~". I paused dramatically. "Wimpy Carter here has finally had the guts to ask Miss Zia Rashid out". I snickered. Uncle Amos chuckled.

"W-w-what?! No it's definitely not because of that! And I do have the guts to ask her, it's just that I don't know when!?" Carter protested then glared at me, I didn't even react instead I just stuck my tongue out.

While Carter was protesting and I was laughing at him someone knocked on the door then Uncle Amos told us to keep our mouths shut, in which case we followed then Uncle Amos opened the door which revealed Zia, Carter then fixed his posture I snickered at him. We then started our meeting.

"Okay, now start telling me why this is so important" I asked

"Well, it's because of Setne …" Carter trailed off.

I frowned at him then looked at Zia and asked her: "Why? What has he done?"

Zia sighed then said "Greek and Romans gods exist."

I looked at her shocked "R-really?" I asked

"Yes, it's true." Uncle Amos answered

I frowned at them and said "That doesn't make sense, what does Setne have to do with those Greeks and Romans?"

"You remember Aphophis right?" Carter asked me. I didn't answer instead I just nodded. "Well there's also a Greek version of Aphophis, its name is Kronos. He's _supposed _to be dead, but he came back." Carter continued.

"Again, not answering any of my questions and what does this have to do with **us **and Setne?" I asked

"Kronos and Setne are working together to _take _over the world" Zia answered.

"We can just … ya' know …" Carter trailed off

I snickered at his _shy_ and _wimpy _expression.

['What're you glaring at Carter? I'm just describing how stupid you looked and that's a compliment." * smiling innocently *]

"Stop it, you two." Uncle Amos Ordered

"Uhh, Sadie we actually want you to do something first." Zia said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"We _need_ you to go to "Anubis". She answered

I looked at Uncle Amos then at Carter, I can clearly see Carter smirking, I glared at him.

[No, Carter! **He** is not my **boyfriend!**]

I could feel heat rushing up to my face; I probably look like a tomato right now.

*Ugh* after a few seconds my face finally cooled down. "When?" I asked _trying_ hard not to stutter.

"Now." Carter answered.

"What? I mean _where?" _I asked getting up from my seat ready to change.

"You should know where _he_ is _Sadie_." Zia teased

"Hmph! Fine Then!" I told them loudly enough for them to hear.

I quickly went to my room to change; as usual I will always wear my leather jacket and combat boots. I went out the mansion without forgetting my Ipod.

* * *

**HI! You guys like the 1st chapter? My opinion: it's a bit boring. **

**I promise in the upcoming chapters it will start getting better. :) Review please. First fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2 Graveyard incident

Chapter 2

Graveyard disaster

I went to the graveyard, of course in the graveyard where do you think the God of justice and death will be? An Ice-cream parlor? I opened the gate and went inside (of course go inside what do you think? I'm just opening the gates for the dead to walk out? )

As I went inside I started to yell out 'Anubis, Hullo?!' 'Any_body _here? (Get it? _Anybody_? Yes, pun intended.)

Now if people saw me yelling out to someone like this especially in the graveyard you might think that I'm a mad person who escaped from the mental hospital.

Well, I know its crazy yelling out like this but you'll never know he might be sleeping like the Dead.

(Sleeping like the dead, get it because he's the god of the dead? Another pun intended.)

While I was calling out Anubis's name, someone held my shoulder, I got so shocked that I took my boomerang looking wand out and almost yelled

'_Ha-Di'_ Egyptian code for Destroy, but then stopped and realized it was _Anubis_, I felt so embarrassed because I almost exploded him to bits, but he is immortal … but still I kinda over-reacted.

"Sadie? You alright?" He asked me while using that _face_ if his to make me go gaga over him.

"Y-yeah, I'm totally fine!" I assured him and stepped back only to stumble on a twig and fall but before I could fall Anubis grabbed onto my waist and helped me up.

I then just realized how close our face was. I quickly released from his hold and blushed madly I could feel heat rushing up to my face at maximum speed.

"You sure you okay? You look like you don't feel well." Anubis asked concerned then held my face and his other hand to feel my forehead I felt like I could blow up any minute.

But I wouldn't want that to happen so I quickly but gently removed his hand away and asked "So, Zia told me to find you, why? Do you have anything to tell me?" I asked quickly before anything could happen.

He smiled at me with his looks , I mean who could resist him he has black tousled hair like he just waked up , pale olive skin , brown chocolate eyes , perfect lips, good figure—

Sorry out of subject. "Uhh, what do I have to tell you?" He asked innocently, so innocent that I could kick it any moment now, not to sound harsh but I came all the way here to ask Jackal boy here what he knew about the taking over the world thingy!

I went back to my original self as in this:

"Don't act so innocent Jackal Boy or would you prefer toilet-paper god?" I asked him then smirked.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said. I waited for him to tell me, few minutes later he still didn't tell me.

I kicked his leg. "Hey! That hurts you know!"

"Now, tell me about the Greek and Roman thingies." I commanded

"Ohh, that one?" He asked.

"No, it's about how to tie your shoelaces" I said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, no need to be sarcastic. I was just teasing" He sighed and smiled at me. I saw his face and quickly looked away and muttered "Whatever"

"So it's about Setne, Kronos and Gaia taking over the world, we can't fight them by ourselves especially when some of the nomes have not been fixed yet and there are fewer magicians now." He told me.

I frowned and asked "How will we be able to fight them?"

"Do you know why Amos has told you to not even come close to Manhattan?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's because there are _other gods_ there, when I say _other gods_ I mean Greek and Roman gods." He said

"How do you know that?" I asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Every Egyptian god knows this plus Amos." He responded.

I was going to ask him another question but he suddenly said "Sadie, I have to go. Lord Osiris needs me to go back to the Underworld for some drastic measures, if you need to ask more questions; ask Amos, Carter or even Zia." I nodded.

When he was about to go he stopped and said "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He smiled then kissed my forehead and disappeared. I felt my face getting warmer as I went out of the graveyard I was squealing in my head but smiling like a lunatic outside.

* * *

**I cant believe I wrote a whole chapter about Sanubis! I love Sanubis! But I love Sadico as much as Sanubis! So yay! I'm Fair. **

**There's LeoxSadie too! But I won't tell you guys who are the main pairings!**

**I updated 2 chapters in 1 day! R&R! Love Kane chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Because I will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This chapter is gonna be short 'cuz I'm not good at writing Carter's POV but anyways I hope you R&R! Love you guys! **

C

A

R

T

E

R

[No, it's my turn Sadie! Now, give me the microphone!]

Now I finally have the microphone! Okay, where were we? [Shut up, Sadie! I _do_ have something to say.]

When we finished our meeting, I went to my room and packed my stuff for the journey. It's because we have to work together with the _demigods_. Demigods are the child of the Roman and Greek gods; they are half mortal and half god so you can call them _demigods_ or half bloods.

When I finished packing, I went down to the kitchen to eat. I took out two soda cans and a large bowl full of cheetos puffs. I looked at my watch. _What was taking Sadie so long?_ I thought. **Don't worry, she'll be fine. **Horus told me. I was worried for Sadie but at the same time anyone who gets in her way will go home with their faces rearranged.

Someone snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Zia smirking at me. I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. She then gave me a backpack, I looked at her confusedly. She just smiled at me and said "Ask Sadie before you open the bag." I grumbled and said "Fine."

She pinched my cheeks; I swatted her hand away and looked down so she won't see me blushing. [Don't snicker Sadie!]

"See ya' later. Carter!" Zia left while chuckling. The sound of her voice sounded so calm.

After I finished eating, I waited for Sadie so she can tell me why Zia gave me a backpack. I decided to watch TV while I waited.

A few minutes later, Sadie finally came. "What took you so long?" I asked her.

"I decided to walk instead of using a portal." She answered and went to her room but not before taking a large bowl of cheetos puffs.

I turned off the TV, went upstairs and knocked on Sadie's door. Sadie opened the door looked at me then at the backpack then back at me. She pointed at the backpack.

"Zia said you know what to do with this." I told her before she could ask anything. She stared at the backpack again.

"Come In, show me the bag." She said, took the bag away from my hold and opened it but not showing me. "Why are you not showing me." I whined.

She chuckled and showed me what was inside. Inside were 2 notebooks, pencil bag, a biography book, a geography book, a folder with lots of extra paper for notes and more things for…school?

"You're going to school." She said simply, in fact _too_ simply.

"You're kidding." I said hoping she would say _yes. _She snorted "I'm not kidding." [No Sadie, I do not look stupid, stop bugging me!]

I've _never _even went to a school. I was home-schooled by my dad while we were traveling. I was thinking about how the school would feel since it's gonna' be my first.

Sadie cut me off from my train of thoughts by snapping her fingers in front of my face and repeating "Hello? Earth to Idiot." I shook my head so I won't space out again. I looked around the room and saw a backpack. I pointed at it "Is that yours?" She looked at the backpack, confusion written all over her face. "No." she responded and went to take the backpack.

She opened the backpack and found a note. I nudged her arm telling her to read it aloud; she nodded and started reading the note.

_ Sadie and Carter, school will start tomorrow. No need school uniforms so wear anything you like!_

_Zia ;)_

We both knew that there was no changing the decisions so I went back to my room.

* * *

**Did you like/love it? Hope you did! No flames pls! But give me your opinions cuz' I'm just getting used of FF :). Love ya'll readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Carter's POV again, I only did it to be fair. But anyways I hope you'll enjoy this story! R&R! I just recognized that I didn't put DISCLAIMERS! It's because I am the real owner of PJO and TKC! **

**Just KIDDING! I don't own PJO and TKC but I own this plot! But RICK RIORDAN is the best author ever! **

C

A

R

T

E

R

The next morning, I waked up feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. I did my morning routine and got dressed. I went down to eat breakfast and saw Sadie holding a cereal bar in her left hand and writing something on a piece of paper with her right hand. I took an apple and went to her. "Good Morning!" I greeted. "What're you writing?"

"It's for the trainees so they won't panic thinking that we got kidnapped and turning the Brooklyn House upside down searching for us." Sadie answered. I laughed remembering the memory, Sadie laughed too.

"Are you guys just going to stand there laughing?" a familiar voice said.

I looked behind us and saw Zia wearing a very different outfit, she usually wears traditional Egyptian clothes but today she wore a white sweater over a black tank top, jeans that reached her knees and pink converse. She looked _hot_.

The three of us went outside and saw a white car with Bast in her human form waving to us. We went inside the car and headed off. I saw Sadie's side bag but didn't bother asking why.

We finally arrived; we stepped out of the car. Bast followed suit then gave us each iphones. "I thought we weren't aloud to have phones, enemies could track us."

"It's safe." Bast said. "Now, go on. Remember you're here to find the demigods but you also have to behave well." The three of us nodded. "Bye! Later!" Sadie waved bye to her and we all went to the entrance. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to leap out of my chest… but it didn't.

I went to my first class which was History. I sat with a boy who had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The teacher told us we had to introduce ourselves to the person next to us. The boy who had sea green eyes turned to me and smiled giddily. "My name's Perseus Jackson but just call me Percy."

"Carter, Carter Kane."

Then the whole lesson just finished like that. We had to talk about ourselves, only that.

I went out the classroom when I saw Zia waiting for me. I went to her and asked "Where's Sadie?"

"Maybe still at class."

"Let's go to the cafeteria." I nodded.

* * *

** Like it? Love it? Hope you do! Short chapter! Real sorry for my inconvenience! But next chapter is... guess! **


	5. Chapter 5 Sadie's POV!

**Hey! Sorry if I uploaded this chapter in 9:10 p.m! It's because I have Sports' Day today and I was really tired running and jumping all day. I have to tell you guys too that our Sports' Day here in my school is like OLYMPICS! But YAY! I'm champion in High Jump!**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

[You may have broken their brains in half talking about that, Carter.]

Sorry 'bout my brother, he can mostly be **BORING**.

Anyhow, I went to my first class which was Biology. I went inside the classroom and saw only about 12 students were there. The teacher was already there, I took a random seat. More students started to come then the lesson started.

The teacher told us to introduce ourselves to the person next to us but no one was next to me until a boy came rushing in, panting. "Sorry, I'm late." The teacher nodded and gestured to the seat next to me. The boy thanked the teacher and sat next to me.

He faced me and said "Nico Di Angelo but just call me Nico."

"Sadie Kane." I said back, I looked at his face and got shocked. He looked like Anubis! They both had the same tousled hair, chocolate brown eyes and both of them wear all black! He looked handsome. "You're Italian?" I blurted out for no reason maybe it was because of his surname?

His eyes saddened. "Yep, I followed my mom's surname but… she died." I frowned at him. "I know how that feels, my mom and dad are dead too but let's not stay in this topic shall we? I asked not wanting to bring back bad memories. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's start over?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." He said. "Sadie Kane and yes that **is** my full name." I said.

"Okay, everyone! Eyes on me please!" The teacher shouted out. "I want you all to stand up on your seats and introduce yourself to the class, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Let's start from the right side." Everyone started introducing themselves then the bell rang. I went out the classroom when my phone rang.

_ "Hello?" _

_ "It's me Zia. Carter and I are waiting for you at the cafeteria."_

_ "Kay, I'll be right there. Bye!"_

I went to the cafeteria and sat in front of Carter and Zia. "What was your first class, Sadie?" Carter asked. "Uh, Biology but we just introduced ourselves the whole lesson." I responded. "How 'bout you—

"Carter? Can we sit here with you? There's no more table left." A boy with sea green eyes asked.

"Percy? You found a table yet?" A girl with blond curly hair asked the boy with sea green eyes which I'm guessing his name was Percy.

"So Carter, can we?" Percy asked again. Carter looked at me asking if it was okay, I shrugged then he looked at Zia, she shrugged too.

"Yeah, you can." Carter said. "Thanks." Percy said and sat next to _Carter_, I mean does no one really want to sit next to me?

["Thanks but I don't need your opinion, Carter."]

The girl with blond curly hair sat next to me. "I'm Annabeth Chase." She introduced and faced Percy. "Oh right, I'm Percy Jackson and thanks again for letting us sit here."

"No biggie, I'm Carter Kane."

"Zia, Zia Rashid."

They all stared at me like they were waiting for me to say something when Carter cleared his throat and murmured "Your name."

"Sorry, I'm Sadie Kane."

"You guys are related?" Percy suddenly said.

"Sadie takes after our mom and I take after our dad." Carter said

After that sentence the bell rang, a lady came to our table and asked us to help her clean up. We all looked at each other and shrugged. I mean why not?

We were now the last people in the cafeteria, cleaning up each table with a wet cloth on one hand and a dry cloth on another hand. A gust of cold wind blew against our skin and we heard a crackled laugh in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Percy voiced out. Then suddenly a creature with two snake trunks and full battle armor broke through the kitchen wall and hissed.

"A dracanae!" Annabeth yelled out. "Percy! Riptide!"

Percy took out a pen and uncapped it, and ran full speed at the dracanae which turned to dust. Carter, Zia and me just stood there trying to register what just happened.

"I wanted to fight." Murmured Zia, right on that cue 3 more appeared and headed towards us; Zia summoned a fireball and shot it straight in the chest. Carter took his khopesh from the duat and sliced the head of dracanae. Before I could do anything Percy stepped into the action and thrust Riptide on the back of the dracanae's shoulder which was headed towards me and turned to dust.

"You guys okay?" Annabeth asked us. We all nodded.

"Yeah, we are." I replied

"We?" Percy asked. "No offense, but you didn't do anything."

"I would've done something but someone _helped_ me and now telling me I did not do anything." I retorted

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Hehehe, Sorry."

"It's okay, good thing I didn't waste my energy." I said

"Wait, since Carter and Zia showed what they can do. Can you show us what you can do?" Percy asked

"Uhh, it's okay. I don't want to waste my energy." I insisted. Carter looked at me like _Did something happen to you?_

"Guys, we have to talk to Chiron about this." Annabeth asked

"Who's Chiron?" I asked hoping he/she looked like a regular human not a monster.

"You'll see later but now we need transportation." Annabeth said

"Let's call Nico." Percy said. I was thinking of the boy in my class, you know the Anubis_ look-a-like_.

"But he doesn't have a phone." Annabeth said

"Let's _Iris Message_ him." Percy suggested, Annabeth nodded. They went to the kitchen and we followed suit. Percy then filled the sink with water, murmured some words-"What are you doing?" Zia asked. "Iris is the goddess of rainbows and messenger of the gods." Annabeth answered. I was thinking of a goddess named Iris. Annabeth saw my confused face.

"We are trying to make a rainbow so we can message someone. Water and light creates a rainbow therefore that is what we're doing." Annabeth said. That did not answer my question but I didn't say anything. I'm not saying a lot am I?

"He's coming any moment now." Percy said. A shadow appeared and revealed an exhausted Nico.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Nico.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nico asked.

"I asked you first." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"You guys know each other?" Carter asked. "Yup." I answered.

"You guys just bumped into each other or are you guys in the same class?" Zia said.

"Percy? Annabeth? Why are they here?" Nico asked them.

"I think we found new demigods." Annabeth said and smiled

"Wait. Pause. Are you guys demigods?" I asked

"Yeah, we are. Got a problem with that?" Nico said. The sound of how he said it ticked me off. I was just asking. He was this friendly and reassuring guy at first then he sees me for the second time and acts like he disliked me.

"I was just asking." I said sternly to him and went next to Carter. "Whatever." He murmured. I gave Carter and Zia the look. _Later_. Carter mouthed. I nodded.

"Nico, we need a lift to Camp." Percy asked. "With _them_? Nico asked emphasizing the _them_ referring to me and looked at me with disgust. I don't know what happened to him. He got the looks of Anubis but the attitude is not even one percent same. He dislikes me? I dislike him too. I know I'm being a brat but I didn't start it.

"Yes, with them." Percy said. "Fine." Nico grumbled. A shadow circle appeared in front of Nico. "We can go in now." And we all went in. The feeling of it was like riding the fastest rollercoaster.

"Welcome, to Camp Half Blood!" Percy welcomed. All I saw was strawberry patches and fields. "This is your camp?" I asked looking around again. "Oh sorry 'bout that." Annabeth apologized. "I, Annabeth Chase gives you the permission to enter camp-half blood." After that said I looked around and now saw an amazing place; there was a lot of cabins, a climbing wall with lava (I want that in Brooklyn House), an archery field, etc. There's more but I'm too lazy to tell you everything.

"Chiron! We've found demigods." Percy said. A half-man and half-horse walked over to us and said, "New demigods. How delightful!"

"A centaur! My brother exclaimed.

"Yes, I am a centaur. Good thing you know." Chiron said and smiled warmly.

"I bet you've been called a pony before." I said. Zia nudged me to shut up. Chiron laughed. "Yes! I have been called that many times. You demigods are not shocked to see a half-man and half-horse?"

"Sir, we are not _demigods_." Zia said.

"Then what are you, child?"

"We're magicians."

Percy, Annabeth and **Nico** looked shocked. "What do you do? Pull out rabbits and doves out of hats?" Percy snorted.

"No, we are Egyptian magicians and you should know why we are here." Zia said sternly while looking at Chiron. Chiron apologized "I apologize. We are grateful for your help." The three demigods looked really confused. Well, I can't blame them; I guess nobody told them anything.

"Uhh, please don't act formal. We need your help to." Carter said awkwardly. "What are you talking about? Chiron, I think you forgot to tell us something?" Annabeth asked with a dangerously calm voice. Chiron sighed and said "Let's go to the Big House shall we? I will try to explain everything."

We reached the big house and we all sat down, the table was a ping-pong table but I didn't bother asking questions, I would only receive a glare from Nico.

"Chiron, would you please tell us now?" Annabeth asked once again still with a dangerously calm voice. Chiron sighed and nodded. "You three know that Greek and Roman gods exist…Well, the Egyptian gods exists as well. Instead of having demigod children, they take on hosts." He stopped and looked over to us. "I would have you explain the rest, pls."

I nudged Carter motioning him to explain but he just stared at me with a pleading look on his face. I sighed and faced Zia but she quickly shrugged. I groaned and started explaining everything, I mean literally _everything_. It was really funny how the demigods' expressions changed from confused to shock.

It took a few minutes for the demigods to adapt the information but I can't blame them, I was like that too when Amos, Carter, Zia and Bast were explaining the things about the Greeks and Roman.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? R&R! Leo's coming soon! Love ya'll readers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll readers! Uploaded this chapter on the same date as the before chapter! :) I am going to probably upload 2 chapters once a day ;) Isn't that nice? but remember I wrote PROBABLY. But anyhow, read the story and R&R! **

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

[You took too long Sadie. It's about time you give me the mic.]

Sorry about that, Sadie must've talked too much and ruined your brains. *Sigh* Typical Sadie. Okay, where were we? Oh right, the one about Sadie explaining everything.

Okay, after Sadie explained everything and the demigods were trying to adapt the information, I couldn't help thinking who their godly parents were. So after they finished adapting the loads of information Sadie gave them. I asked "Uhh, since you're demigods, would you guys mind telling me—us who your godly parent is?

Annabeth chuckled "Oh right! We were too busy finding out who you guys were that we forgot to introduce ourselves properly. Well, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom, war and useful arts." Percy went next. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; god of the sea and creator of horses." "One of the Big Three." I said looking at him in amazement until Sadie snapped me out of it by saying "Close your mouth, you're looking more stupid than ever." I glared at her but she just smirked at me.

I'll admit it; my glare doesn't really work on Sadie. If I glare at her she would just laugh at me. Nico sighed "I guess it's my turn. I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Hades; god of the dead, wealth and lord of the underworld." "So like Anubis." I heard Sadie mumble. I got a closer look at Nico and thought _Sadie's right, he does look like Anubis._

"**I see he does look like Anubis. Ha! Two Anubis, so that's what all death sons look like. Now that's really annoying." **Horus said in my mind. _"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion."_ I scolded him in my thoughts. **"Whatever."** He grumbled.

"Since we've told you our godly parents. Would you mind telling us, who are the gods that you host?" Percy asked. We magicians nodded. Zia started. "Zia Rashid; eye and host of Ra; god of sun and king of the gods." The demigods stared at her in awe, in return she smiled. I decided I would go next, seeing that Sadie had no intention explaining next.

"I'm Carter Kane; leader of the twenty-first nome, eye and host of Horus; god of war." "You didn't finish." Sadie insisting me to say the missing part. "Fine." I grumbled. "I-I am also the pha-pharaoh of the house of life." I stuttered.

[Stop snickering, Sadie.] [No, you are not going to say your list of 'Carter's lame moments.']

"Cool! You're the pharaoh? That's like awesome." Percy exclaimed. I slumped in my seat, trying to avoid the demigods stare full of awe.

"Sadie, you're turn." Zia nudged. Sadie nodded, with a straight face she said "Sadie Kane; scribe of the twenty-first nome and eye and host of Isis; goddess of magic and queen of the gods." No one showed awe faces. It was just silent. Looking at Sadie, well, she didn't look like she cared. But I knew inside of her… she felt unhappy. Maybe because they didn't see Sadie's potential and power yet.

I felt like we forgot something but I couldn't point it out. "Uncle Amos." Sadie mumbled but me and Zia heard it. We stared at each other for a while until "Amos!" Zia exclaimed. Me, Sadie and Zia stood up, I then asked the demigods and Chiron if the demigods could come with us to visit uncle Amos just for a few hours. Thank gods they agreed.

Zia created a portal and before we could go in- "You can create portals too?" Nico asked shocked. "No, she's just simply making a hole in the free space." Sadie said sarcastically. Nico glared at her but again like my glaring powers, it didn't work. "Guys!" Zia called. "We have to hurry up, the portals going to close anytime now!" Following the order we all went inside the portal.

The destination we reached was in front of the old warehouse. "You guys live here?" Nico snorted. "I'm amazed." He then earned a glare from Sadie. "No, you silly emo dude." Sadie snickered. Annabeth and Percy were trying their hardest not to stifle a laugh. Sadie gives almost everyone nicknames. She says they should be grateful for that honour. For example; my nickname is Mr. Wikipedia. Zia's is Miss Magic. (Creative nicknames, isn't it?)

"Look on top of the warehouse." Zia instructed. The demigods looked on top the warehouse. Suddenly their eyes looked like it was going to come out of the sockets.

"T-that's a-a MANSION!" Percy exclaimed with his eyes wide open.

"Come on! Let's go in before your eyes fall out." I snickered. They snapped out of their gaze and we all went in.

"Uncle Amos! We're here!" Sadie announced.

"Sadie!" Alyssa screamed and tackled Sadie to the ground.

"Alyssa." Sadie said gasping for air. "G-get of me. I can't breathe!"

"Hehe! I'm sorry. Alyssa apologized getting of Sadie. "It's just that you've been gone for so long!"

"What? Sadie asked. "We were only gone for a few hours."

"I know! It's so long!" Alyssa cried.

"You guys are finally back." Jaz said. Then all our trainees went out of their room gathering around us.

"Who are those?" Walt asked pointing to the demigods.

"Right! Uh, Walt, Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz and Julian. Can you come with us to the library? I asked. "We'll explain everything, but first where's uncle Amos."

"In the library." Cleo replied. I nodded and said "Let's talk about this in the library."

"Okay, now. Get back to your rooms." Zia announced. Everyone followed. We then headed to the library and sat down.

"You must be the demigods. Am I right?" uncle Amos asked. They nodded awkwardly. "No need to be nervous." As if right on cue the demigods started to feel comfortable.

"What are demigods?" Jaz asked. We then started to explain to them, the thing about the other gods and the thing about what demi-gods are. They expressions where nevertheless different from us.

After the trainees registered the information, uncle Amos stood up and said "Carter, Sadie and Zia. Please pack your stuff now as the gods, both Greek and Egyptian said you have to go with the demigods and train as much as you can there, for the upcoming war."

"What?!" Me, Zia, Sadie and the trainees exclaimed.

"What about their lessons and their training?" Sadie asked shocked.

"Don't worry; we will have shabtis of you."

"But-." Zia tried to protest.

"No more excuses. Now children, please pack your stuff." Uncle Amos said firmly and nodded at the demigods then walked out the room. We know there was no changing their minds, especially the gods.

We finished packing our bags, we said bye to the trainees and Khufu. We went out the mansion, uncle Amos stood beside a white car.

"Bast will take you there, have a nice trip." Uncle Amos said. We all nodded and stepped in the car. We rode in silence until Percy asked "Why were there so many kids?"

"They're trainees; they also follow the gods' paths." I answered. "We're teachers. Well, more like trainers."

Annabeth looked so shocked "Y-you teach? Aren't you too young?"

"Yeah, but we don't push our trainees to hard. It also feels really awkward if you're teaching the trainees that are older than you." I said.

"Yeah right, I always get the trainees that are older than me." Sadie said. "You teach too?!" Percy exclaimed pointing at Sadie. "No, I don't. I'm actually the chalk." She said sarcastically

"We're here!" Bast announced. We all went out of the car; a smile plastered on the demigods faces. We bid our farewells and followed the demigods to their camp.

"Welcome back." Chiron greeted. "Did you run into any trouble?"

We all shook our heads. "Well, that's a start." Chiron said.

"Chiron? Where will they sleep?" Annabeth asked. "Are they gonna sleep in the Big House?" Nico asked.

"Where's Grover?" Percy asked, a question which is out of the topic.

"They're not going to sleep in the Big House; Dionysus would _not like_ _their company_." Chiron said.

"We're still here you know." Sadie said referring to Chiron.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Would you like to sleep in cabins?" Chiron said. "Which cabins are they staying in?" Percy asked.

"Carter and Sadie will stay in the Poseidon cabin." Chiron said, "And Zia will stay in the Hades cabin. Any questions?"

"Yep." Zia said adding a pop at the end, "Just a sec."

"Sadie?" Zia asked her in a voice only me and Sadie can hear. "Let's switch."

"Wha- Why?"

"Cuz, I don't wanna sleep in the same cabin as emo dude here."

"No."

"Come on, please. You're used to the dead. Please? You went to the graveyard by yourself." Zia pleaded. Sadie groaned, "F-fine. You owe me."

"Yes! Thank you so much." Zia said cheerfully and hugged Sadie.

"Excuse me? Did you discuss something?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. Sadie and I decided to switch cabins. Is that okay?" Zia said back to her serious face.

"That would be fine, as long as you sleep well." Chiron said, "Now go to your cabins." We were all gonna go when Chiron stopped us and said that the demigods will give us a tour of the camp.

Zia and I followed Percy and Annabeth to the Poseidon cabin, all the windows was facing the sea, there are six beds and a fountain.

"You guys choose any beds, except that two 'cause Tyson and I sleeps there." Percy said and we started unpacking.

"I could've asked Sadie to my cabin but it's full." Annabeth said.

"If it's full then it's okay. I'm sure Sadie would understand." I said.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hope you did! R&R! Love ya'll readers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Thanks for the R&R! Nothing to say. So just read. :)**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

I know how you guys feel right now, my brother's story telling are rubbish. But I'm here now.

[Yes Carter, you are smarter than me. So meaning your voice will make their brains go automatically off.]

I can't believe I'm staying in the Hades cabin with _Nico_! So here I am following him to his cabin in silence. Silence I hate silence, it's very loud in my opinion.

The Hades' Cabin was all black with a skull hanging over the doorway. We went in, it was all black.

"Choose any bed." He said. That was all he said and went to his own bed. This is really annoying. I didn't answer and chose the bed farthest from him which was also near the window. I started unpacking until my stuff was in the right places. I place my other stuff in the duat.

Nico came over, "You done?" he asked.

"Yup." I said, "Comfy bed."

"Thanks. Let's go, I have to show you around." He said.

He showed me where the archery field, sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava (for training), an amphitheater, the stables which has horses with wings, an armory and the Big House is. On the way back to the cabin, we bumped into Percy, Carter, Annabeth and Zia.

"There you guys are!" Percy said.

"Where did you guys go?" Zia said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I just gave her a tour around camp." Nico said smiling. He smiles at everybody except me. Well, that's just great.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Carter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chiron needs us to meet him in the Big House." Annabeth answered. We all then went to Big House.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. R&R please. Oh and Leo's coming! Team Leo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I love y**a'll!

**I own PJO and TKC. I'm just kidding! If I owned those amazing stories, I wouldn't be making Fanfictions! **

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

We went in and saw Chiron, a fat guy who kinda reminded me of Bes, three boys and two girls.

"Chiron, we're here." Annabeth asked. Chiron turned to see us and smiled "Take a seat." We all took a seat and the demigods started to talk to each other rapidly.

"Stop your talking, brats." The fat guy said which everyone followed then asked us to introduce ourselves once again.

The guy with black curly hair, brown eyes and pointy ears's name was Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus god of; fire and forge. He kinda looked like an elf. (Cute)

The boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes's name was Jason Grace son of Roman god Jupiter counterpart of Zeus so they have the same power and both of them are lord of the skies (Roman and Greek only).

The girl with dark skin, brown hair color of chocolate was Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love. That explains why she still looked pretty even with choppy and uneven hair.

The African- American looking girl's name was Hazel Levesque. She has brown hair and golden eyes. Daughter of Roman God Pluto counterpart of Hades and half sister of **Nico.**

And the last person was a boy named Frank Zhang. He has a large and stocky body frame, brown eyes and black military hair. He's the son of Roman god Mars counterpart of Greek god Ares. They're both the god of war.

"Now that you all introduced yourselves, you all can now visit the Oracle." The fat guy said. His name is Mr.D or Dionysus god of wine.

We all then visited the Oracle, she gives us prophecies. I wonder why we don't have an Oracle or someone who gives us prophecies. This was the prophecy:

_A quest that will create trust and hope. _

_All must avoid doubting. Each difficulty, all must cope._

_Which will win? Peace or chaos?_

_Trust or doubt?_

_Everything is rested on the hands of the children. _

The prophecy was spoken; everyone has worry painted on their faces. Even me. We all then went back to our cabin no one spoke a single word. I'm sure everyone's worries. I mean there will be betrayal and everything meaning the end of the world is in our hands? That's more terrifying than fighting Aphophis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews,favorites and follows! Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember being British.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Let's continue.

Chiron told us that we have to rest because we will start the quest tomorrow. I have already packed my bag. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I'm really worried about the quest. So I just sat up in my bed and listened to my ipod. Oh, did I mention that Hazel is also staying in our cabin? I guess I didn't. Sorry. Her bed was next to me.

After two hours (I think.), I heard a conch horn blow. I stood up and fixed my bed. Hazel saw me and my confused face. "It's time to eat." She said smiling. "Let's go?" I nodded and followed her. I saw Nico behind us thinking who knows what. We went to the dining pavilion and sat according to our cabin. I saw Zia and Carter with Percy going to their table which was next to ours. We were not allowed to seat in others table but Chiron gave us the permission since all of us were going to the quest starting from tomorrow so all of us sat in Percy's table.

"Did all of you pack your bags?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded.

"Good. All of us must meet up at the big house at 7:25 am sharp. Got it?" We all nodded again.

We all had to burn food before we ate because they said it's how to bless the gods. We went back to the table to eat properly. We also had empty goblets. _Why do they give us empty goblets? How are we supposed to drink? _I thought.

The boy named Leo must've read my mind cuz he said "You just raise your glass and say the drink you want to drink." "Thanks." I said smiling and did what he said. I raised my glass and said Ribena of course.

"Sadie right?" Leo asked me. I nodded. "Carter and you are cousins?" he asked again.

"No. He's my brother." I said naturally. I always get asked by this question.

"What?!" He said shocked. "Are you just tricking me?"

I laughed at his face. "Maybe." I lied while laughing not too loud, only enough for me and Leo to hear.

"They _are_ brothers and sisters, idiot." Piper cut in and laughed with me.

"Don't call me that, beauty queen." Leo smirked.

"Say that one more time, Valdez." Piper warned playfully.

"Oh I will beauty queen." Leo teased.

"That's it." Piper said playfully. I laughed at their friendship. They're so sweet to each other. I said friendship cuz Piper has a boyfriend who is Jason.

"But really, why don't you and Carter look alike?" Leo asked me.

I smiled at both of them "My dad is African- American and my mom's white, I take after our mom and Carter takes after our dad."

"So that's why you don't look alike." Piper said.

"Yup." I answered shortly and asked "Piper? Jason's your boyfriend right?" Jason seemed to have heard what I said cuz he answered for her "That's right I'm Piper's boyfriend." And gave Piper a peck on the check.

"That's gross guys. Would you please go get a room?" Leo asked playfully.

"You're just jealous cuz' you're single." Jason teased.

"Stop it you two." Piper said and both of them followed in an instant.

"Don't use your charm speak on us." Jason said to Piper.

"I don't even know how to use it. It just comes out. You guys know that." Piper said, "Anyway, Sadie? Why did you ask if Jason's my boyfriend?"

"It's just that I'm bored and I wanna know how you guys became a couple." I answered. "Their story sucks." Leo teased. "Do you really want to know how they got together?" "Yeah, pretty much." I answered. "In your face, Valdez!" Piper said in victory.

Jason rolled is eyes and told me the story, Piper sometimes cutting in for her fave parts which was mostly everything.

When the story finished Leo then said "See? The story sucks. I will give you a bucket to puke in now." Piper punched his shoulder playfully.

"Says the guy who always falls for the girl who is out of his league." Jason snorted. I laughed. "It's not funny!" Leo whined, I laughed more and Piper followed then four of us just laughed altogether.

"You wanna know who the girls are?" Piper asked me between laughs. I nodded.

"No! Wait! Don't listen to her!" Leo begged. Piper ignored him.

"The first one was Khione goddess of snow, the second one is Thalia; Jason's sister and the third one is Hazel." Piper said, "That's all."

"None of them actually liked him back?" I asked.

"Yup, you are right." Jason agreed.

"I thought we were friends." Leo pouted which I thought was really cute.

"We are, it's just that you're the kind of person that we feel like teasing right now." Jason said.

"Let's just make Sadie and the new others feel at home." Piper said kindly. I looked at her thankfully.

"I don't think I could really feel at home here." I said smiling.

"Why? Are you used to peace and quiet?" Leo asked frowning. Gods, why are there so much cute boys in this world. Dang it! I hate going through this growing stage.

I smiled at him, "I think we all know that we all never will get peace and quiet."

They laughed, "You're definitely right." Jason said, "But what's the reason why you don't think you feel at home here?"

"Well, a baboon god who loves playing basketball and only eats food that ends with O's, a crocodile named Philip living in our pool, trainees almost destroying our mansion and mostly everyday the mansion is flooded with penguins. That's what I call home."

"A baboon god staying in your house?! A crocodile in your pool?!" Piper exclaimed. I nodded. "You call that home?!" she exclaimed again and I nodded again.

"Are you guys also trainees?" Jason asked. I shook my head and said, "No, actually Carter, Zia and me trains them."

"What?!" Leo said shocked. I guess I have to tell them the whole story. So that, we just talked and talked until dinner was finished.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I know that most of the chapters are Sadie's POV, it's just that I always have an idea for Sadie. I'm sorry for my inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't remember being British.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

After dinner, we went around the campfire and sang songs with the _Apollo_ cabin, we ate s'mores too. My s'mores was okay; some were burned and some were… just fine." Leo gave me some of his s'mores which was the best I've ever tasted in my whole life. His were just soft and crunchy, the best s'mores so far.

"Children." Mr. D's voice boomed out. "You have to go back to your cabins now. Remember everyone must wake-up at 7:30 sharp and start training _seriously _for the upcoming Great War." He stopped and looked at the tables. "You may go back to your cabins now."

We all said our good night's to each other and went our separate ways. But before I could go to the cabin I'm staying alone, Leo stopped me.

"Uh, can I take you to your…uhh… cabin?" he asked awkwardly but I thought it was so cute. Unlike someone, a someone named _Nico_. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Awesome." He said and dropped me off in the cabin.

"G'night." He said and smiled.

"You too." I said back while smiling.

* * *

The Next Morning, we were already out of camp and we were walking around in the streets of Manhattan when we saw 4 Laistrygonian giants destroying shops and the people screaming "Ahh! Road rollers out of control!" We ran to the giants and we were divided into groups; Percy, Annabeth and Nico went to one of the giant who is using a broken lamppost as a baseball bat. Hazel, Frank and Jason went to a giant throwing garbage cans wherever. Piper, Leo and Zia went to one of the giants who is terrorizing stores and roaring in a voice like he swallowed a whole ostrich. Carter and I went to a giant running like a crazy mad man.

Carter took out his khopesh and slashed at the giant. I took out my staff and morphed it into a lion and it ran full speed at the giant. I saw Percy and the others having a hard time and wanted to help but I couldn't just leave Carter. Carter's fist started glowing blue and he punched the giant in stomach, the same time as my lion clawed the giant's eye causing it to turn into golden dust.

I ran to Carter seeing that he has some wounds. "You need to heal." I said to him as my hands started glowing and placed them on Carter's wound but he stopped me and said, "No need, you have to help them. They look like they're having trouble." I nodded and turned my lion back to a staff and ran to the others.

I saw Piper in Jason's arms so I ran to them and asked, "What happened to her?" Jason looked at her in sympathy then looked at me, "She got slammed onto the wall." '_Whoa.'_ I thought, _"That's bloody serious." _I kneeled down and muttered some Egyptian words then my hands had a green glowing aura around them, I placed my hands on Piper's stomach and healed her. It took some of my energy, gods I wished Jaz was here. "She'll be fine soon." I said to Jason. "Thanks, Sadie. I owe you one." I nodded at him and proceeded to the others. Annabeth was knocked out and Percy was carrying her bride style trying to take her away from the giant.

Nico was battling the giant alone, he stabbed the giant with his sword but it missed. He was exhausted but he still kept going. He managed to knock down the giant but not kill. The giant got up to its feet but Nico didn't notice, the giant was about to slam him when I quickly ran and pushed him aside which in result I was the one who got slammed… onto a wall. It hurts alright, I felt what Piper felt. My whole body tingled in pain. I groaned and stood up, I stumbled but I didn't fall. I saw the giant running to me like asking for a hug but I know that giants who just slammed me onto a wall wouldn't come and comfort me. It smashed the things that were blocking its way from me. It threw a bicycle at me but luckily I dodged it. I ran to safe distance and lifted my right arm and fingers like an imaginary gun. I concentrated "_Come on Isis, I don't wanna die on the first day of the quest." _After I said that, I could feel power surge through me. I took a deep breath and yelled my favorite spell, "_Ha- di!_" The giant exploded into golden dust. I stumbled from the energy I used.

Every part of my body was in pain, I limped over to the others with their mouths hanging. I gave them a weak smirk and almost fainted but Leo caught me. "Thanks." I said to him. He grinned at me, "That was awesome! You just literally made that giant explode!" I grinned back.

"Here, eat this." Piper handed me a purple colored bun, "Its ambrosia, food for the gods but it heals us too." I nodded and took a bite. Its taste was real good but Piper said that if I ate too much I would burn to ashes.

"Those Laistrygonian giants are in Kronos's army. That's why they were stronger than the normal ones." Annabeth said and we all nodded on agreement.

"How are we suppose to fix this entire place?" Jason asked. We magicians sighed. "We'll fix it later. We have to take a rest first."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Please R&R! Love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Thanks for the R&R! Sorry if I uploaded this chapter late at night :( **

**Please forgive me! Didn't mean too :(**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British.**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

We all went to an abandoned apartment building and stayed there to rest.

I was about to go to a room but I went to Nico first. I tapped his shoulder but he didn't turn to look at me. I bit my lip and said, "I hope that almost killing myself to save you was enough for you to forgive for whatever I did."

Not waiting for him to turn, I quickly ran to my room. I laid down on the bed humming Ra knows what. I stopped when someone opened the door; my eyes quickly darted to the door to reveal… Leo?

"Is there a problem?' I asked. Leo saw me and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"I…ah… thought that no one was in here so I decided to stay since there were no more rooms available and well, I thought no one was staying here." He explained, "I didn't know you were staying here, sorry. I should go."

"Where are going to stay then?" I asked him. He looked at me, "That's sorta' the problem. Can I… um… stay here?" He said nervously pointing to a bed just in front of mine. _Wait; is he seriously okay to be in a room with me? _

"It's okay if you don't want to." He said and started to leave but I stopped him by saying, "I'm fine with it." He smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks." I nodded and gave him the okay sign. He grinned.

"Sadie?" He asked. I looked over to him and saw his face; it was like he was unsure if he should ask the question. "Yes?" He rubbed his neck again, "I saw how you saved Nico there." Great, there's a lot of subject that we can talk about but he just had to choose the Nico subject but I didn't want to end the conversation.

"And?" I asked. "I also heard what you said to him… just some minutes ago." He said. I gave him a shocked look. "Y-you did?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah, pretty much." I looked down, "Oh." "May I know why?" I hesitated at first but told him anyways. He seems like the person you could lean on. So I told him _everything_. I didn't know why. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to? Yeah, I guess so.

"I'm not sure what happened to him too." Leo said after I finished telling him what happened. "It's okay. You don't have to worry 'bout me." I said smiling slyly. "How'd you do the exploding thing?" He asked changing the subject. I smiled at him. "_Magic_." "Wow, nice explanation." He said sarcastically. "I know right." I said following him. He grinned at me. "Let's play a game." "What kind of game?" I asked. He smiled mischievously and said, "Just a truth game." I shrugged and agreed.

"Me first!" He exclaimed childishly. I laughed at his childishness. "Okay then."

"Okay. Tell me your first impression of- He got cut off by a knock on the door. I was about to go to the door but he beat me to it. He opened the door to reveal Carter. Carter looked at him confusedly.

"I though Sadie was staying here. "

"I am." Carter saw me, "But why" he asked pointing to Leo. I was gonna answer but Leo beat me to it. "I didn't have room to stay in, I saw this room which I thought was empty so I opened the door but saw Sadie. I asked her if I could stay in this room she agreed so that's my bed." He said taking a breath and pointed to the bed in front of me. Carter raised his eyebrow at me, I nodded meaning he was telling the truth.

"Did you need anything, Carter?" I asked. "Yeah, can you help now?" I nodded and went to the door. "Where're you going?" He asked frowning. "Just gonna go fix the stores the giants destroyed." I said. He nodded. I went out the building and saw Carter and Zia waiting.

I took a deep breathe and said "_Hi- nehm._" Some parts of the places started assembling together like puzzle pieces. Carter and Zia did the same thing. We were tired and barely had energy. I swear, I felt like I was going to ashes. Luckily I didn't.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Please R&R! Love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 3 DAYS! AND NOW I UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER LATE AT NIGHT! BUT ANYWAYS, THIS IS FOR ALL ZARTER FANS! LOVE YA'LL !**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British + I'm a girl and a brunette.**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

My apologies if Sadie took too long. Let's just start.

I was scared too death when I saw Sadie got slammed into the wall! I was about to run to her when Zia stopped me by grabbing a hold of my arm. I would've blushed and be all happy inside but it didn't work right now cuz my sister was freaking slammed onto the wall!

"Zia? I have to go to her!" Zia bit her lip then took a deep breath and said, "Believe in her, Carter. She's not _little_ anymore. She… she can do it."

My eyes softened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She smiled and nodded. I guess their friendship grew more than I thought. It was hard to believe that they're almost like sisters. I bit my lip before sitting next to Zia healing Annabeth. I couldn't stand Sadie getting hurt but Zia's right; I should have more faith in her. I saw the giant explode, I smiled; Sadie must've used her favorite spell. She came over limping.

"Told you so." Zia whispered. I blushed and looked down. The way she whispered felt so warm. After my felt feel cool, I looked up and saw Sadie almost fainted but Leo caught her but I saw Nico was about to catch her too. **I don't know many things about love but I can see they have a thing for Sadie. **Horus said. _Since when did you become Hathor? _

**Since I saw how Anubis loved Sadie so much. **_Oh yeah, forgot about Anubis. _**Carter Kane, I have to tell you something. **By now I can hear Horus's voice become serious. _What? _

**I Horus am in love with your sister, Sadie Kane. **_What?! You better not move a move on her! _Horus started laughing like a mad man. **Bwahahaha! **(Not an evil laugh) **I have a wife for Ra's sake! Wait stop! I'm gonna pee! Bwahahahahaha! **_ Shut up! _**Bwahahahahaha! **_If you're just going to laugh, get out of my head! _After I said that it became silent. Thank the gods he's gone.

Zia stood up, I grabbed a hold of her hand. "Where're you going?" She smiled.

"I'm going to find a place for us to stay. We can't continue on for now."

"I'll go with you."

"Sure, why not."

We were walking around for I think about 15 minutes when we saw an abandoned apartment building. We went inside; We only checked the first floor since there were enough rooms.

"Should we stay here? She asked. I nodded.

"I think it's pretty good."

"Okay, now let's go tell everyone."

We went out of the building walking to the group not knowing our hands were intertwined. Before we could got to the group, I stopped. Zia looked at me confusedly.

"Why've we stopped?" She asked.  
"Zia, I can't hold it in any longer." I said and kissed her. I pulled away smiling.  
"C-Carter, I-." She spoke.

""Zia, I can't take it anymore. I love you, Zia Rashid. I always do. Don't you feel the same way?" I said, speaking out my feelings. Zia blushed. "Do you?" I asked.

"Carter, I do. Yes, I do love you. It's just-."

"I-it's just what?" I said losing hope.

"It's just that, I may not be the perfect girl for you and I'm scared that I will lose you too quick." I hugged her and whispered, "I don't need a perfect girlfriend. I need you, Zia. That's all I want." She looked up, I grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly, "Zia, will you be my girlfriend?" I said looking at her with eyes full of hope. She kissed me and said, "Make sure you're not looking for a perfect girl."

"I want a perfect girl, Zia." She pulled away shocked. "W-what?" I smiled at her, "You're perfect in my eyes, Zia. I love you." I said and kissed her and she kissed back! We pulled away out of breath, I grinned at her. "You still didn't answer my question." I said. She laughed, "I will be your girlfriend, Carter Kane. Your one and only." I smiled at her and we headed back to the group smiling.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Please R&R! Once again sorry for late update! Mianhe!  
**

**Please read my one-shot: Wrong Number!  
Gamsahamnida! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry again! I have so many activities; like volleyball, musicals, school/student ambassador, elite class, etc. **

**Forgive me again. I beg you! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

We stayed in rooms, If you wanna find out who's my roommate… you have to continue reading the story. (I was paid to do this.) (Author: No, I didn't! I don't even have money!)

We had to help fix the place we (more like the giants and Sadie.) destroyed. I was drinking some Ginger Ale when Zia called me. I admit it; I'm staying in the same room as Zia (nothing suspicious going on).

"Yep?" I asked her. "We have to help fix the _place_." She answered. I nodded. "I'll go get Sadie." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist while leaning my head on her shoulder. I could see her blush, I smirked and she quickly looked away. "Wait for us outside, alright?" I asked whispering in her ear. She nodded and said, "Make sure Sadie comes or else I'll be the one to take her." I laughed and quickly kissed her cheek.

Sadie and I went to Zia and we fixed the place. Not all just the stores and vehicles. I took Sadie to her room.

"G' night, Carter." She said.

"Good night." I said, "Can I uh, talk to Leo?" She looked at me curiously.

"Why?" She asked stubbornly. "Can I just talk to him?" I asked.

[I am not bossy, Sadie. So shaddup.]

"Whatever." She muttered and asked Leo to come over. I told Sadie to stay inside the room. Now Leo and I were alone.

"So…." He said nervously, "You need anything?" I looked at him seriously.

"Since you're staying in a room with _my sister_, make sure you don't do anything to her or else you'll have me as an enemy."

He gulped. "I won't do anything to her. I swear on the river of Styx."

"You better." He nodded. I smiled, "Don't be so nervous, bro." I said and patted his shoulder. He laughed nervously.

"Take care of my sister." I said and he nodded and grinned.

"Definitely." I nodded. "I'll trust you… for now."

"You can count on me!" He said and saluted. I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night." I said.

"Yeah, good night!"

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter! I uploaded this late at night. But if you review more, I promise I will update more faster. **

**And also PLEASE read my story "Wrong Number." Please R&R in this story and my other story. **

**Here's the link: s/9242886/1/Wrong-number**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry again. I would update faster if you guys reviewed XD I just love seeing reviews from ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha! I wish!**

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

Sup? Carter was too short right? No, I'm not talking about the height. I was talking about how Carter had two chapters but both of it was really short. Maybe 'cuz he's too busy smooching up with Zia.

[Carter: Shut it, Sadie. I'm here, Zia's not here and if she is I wouldn't be smooching up with her.]

After Carter took me to my room he asked if he could speak to Leo. I was suspicious but I didn't bother listening to what they were going to talk about. (I know, so not like me but I don't care.)

I laid down on my bed, my eyes closed and I was listening to music. I felt someone putting a warm blanket on me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Leo going to his bed. I sat up, "Thanks." I said. He looked my way, looking shocked and fell on his bed. I laughed. "Sorry if I scared you." I said.

"Wha- who said I got scared? I-I just slipped." I smirked.

"Sure you did."

"No, really."

"But anyway, thanks for putting the blanke- Why is this blanket so warm?" He grinned. "It's because I'm _so_ hot." I snorted.

"Yeah, right. I wish." He pouted. Oh my gods, he's so cute! *cough* I mean, look he's pouting.

I have to admit, he doesn't take after his dad (Hephaestus) who looks real ugly. I'm not being mean. There is one thing that he takes after; the pointy ears. He looked so cute; I wonder if I was good for the year, Santa would come to my room with his elf who looked like Leo. Pssh, I wish.

"No really look." He said and opened up his palm, "Hold it." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do?" He smirked, "To prove that I really am _hot_."

"Sure you will." I said and slowly placed a finger on his palm. It was hot, no the hot that will burn you but warm hot. I then slowly placed a second finger and then placed my whole hand feeling the warmth. He slowly intertwined our finger, I blushed but didn't stop him. I smiled slyly at the warmth but someone just had to ruin the moment.

"Are you smiling 'cuz of the warmth or smiling 'cuz _our_ fingers are _intertwined?_" He said while smirking. I quickly removed my hands from him then glared. I laid back down on the bed covering my body from shoulders to feet.

"I'm just kidding." He said. I didn't answer.

"Ehh, talk to _me_." He whined. I still didn't answer.

"If you don't talk to me in five minutes, I'm gonna do something you'll hate… maybe you'll like it." I still didn't say anything but was curious at what he was going to do. "One… Two… Three… Talk to me, Four… Four and a half and five." He counted and kissed my cheeks. My eyes widened.

"What in Hades was that for?" I exclaimed, blushing.

"Didn't I tell you? If you didn't talk to me, I would do something you would hate or like."

"I'm talking now am I?"

"I also said in five seconds." He said triumphantly. I glared at him, "Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"_Good night_.

* * *

**Must read!**

**Like it? Love it? SadieXLeo! I am just so sad that there is just so little stories of 'em! How about this; review and I'll write a one-shot about your fave pairings. It doesn't have to be this fandom, it could be about Anime or other stuff. So do it and I will post! I love you! This is how you should do it:**

**Fandom:**

**Pairing:**

**Plot:**

**That's all! But the plot, you have to PM it. Remember; Fandom and Pairing in Reviews and Plot in PM! Got it? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated again. I know you guys won't forgive but it's all cuz of my brother; he made our parents take out the internet for 3-4 days! But anyway R&R! Sorry for late update again. Mianheyo! Hehe Gamsahamnida! **

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

The next morning we continued on the journey. We were walking around town looking for a place called "Sannie" They said it's like a clinic/ pharmacy place. Funny. It rhymes with insanity.

"We're close." Annabeth called out.

"To where?" Percy asked. I guess that's why Annabeth calls him _Seaweed Brain._

"We're going to Sannie's." Nico answered for Annabeth. I don't really care much if _he_ doesn't want to talk to me. I mean even though I hate awkwardness between others and me, it's his choice. He saw looking at him so I quickly looked down and put on my earphones.

"Guys? We're close." Jason called. No monsters so far. No attacks. No use of magic. Phew. We reached the place; it looked so new like it's just been made 3 months ago. There was a big sign on top that said: **SANNIE****. **And a banner below it that said: **Your one and only trustable pharmacy! Don't mix us up with Sammie please. **

We went inside looking for something I don't know. Annabeth told us that she had a dream that said that we were suppose to come here. We went inside but it was empty; only a 90 inch fluorescent light flickering.

We started searching for a clue. I really didn't know what to find. What were we suppose to find anyway? But I still searched when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see who was behind me but found no one.

"You'll never succeed, doll." I heard someone said. I quickly grabbed my wand; ready to fight off anyone or anything.

"Is everything okay?" Someone said taking a hold on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and elbowed the person who said that in their stomach.

"Argh!" I looked down and saw Percy on the ground kneeling while holding his stomach and rocking back and forth. My eyes widened.

"I am soo sorry." I apologized while helping him up. He nodded and said, "Why'd you do that anyway?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "You shouldn't have held my shoulder like that and asked "Is everything okay?" in a mysterious voice." He sighed and I heard Jason snort. Percy looked at Jason and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked. Jason snorted again.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked again. Jason bursts out laughing.

"Y-you got hit by a g-girl!" Jason said between laughs. Percy frowned.

"It's not funny. How 'bout you try getting a hit from her." Percy said referring to _her_ as me.

I ignored them when I heard a crackled laugh. "You'll never succeed, if only you believed me." I looked around to see if anyone else heard it. Everyone was still searching for clues. I decided to leave the thought.

"It should be here." Annabeth said with a confused face. I went to her.

"What are we supposed to find actually?" I asked, "'Cuz, we can't find what we're looking for if we don't even know what to look for." She sighed, "I really don't know what to find but I have this feeling that something _is _here."

I bit my lip; no idea what to say so instead I just nodded. "See, doll? Most of them are starting to give up. Maybe you should too." The voice said again. "Shut up." I murmured.

The voice sounded so irritating and old but it also sounded like it was fading. I mean why is it calling me **doll** anyway? Do I look like a freaking doll?

The voice sounded familiar too. Like a person that sounded happy to be free and greedy for power.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hope you did! Guys do you not want me to write stories of other characters for you? Do you really hate me that much? I know you guys barely even read this parts. I did that before too until I started becoming a writer here in FF. You guys have to know how the Authors will feel. You guys should read this part, maybe something important is there. **

**Well, that was surprising of me! I never give these stuff. Please REVIEW and FOLLOW! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup? Umm... I AM SO SORRY AGAIN! 정말 미안해! Mianhaeyo! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl.**

**Twitter Account: Erica_Toquib (Pwease follow!) **

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

We were all searching for… well, something. We didn't actually what to find so I looked for clues on what to find.

I found a bottle (the kind of bottle your doctor would give you.) half full of bluish green liquid, I opened the cap and the smell hit me. Not like hit hit, I meant the smell reeked. I held my breath and put the cap back on. It smelled like sewer and lion's pee. Not funny. I looked around the bottle for any descriptions but found none, the bottle was just clear plastic.

I was looking for clues when I saw a shiny object behind the counter. I went to the counter but found nothing except old receipts. I looked away but then it shined again. I got curious and went behind the counter. I saw an empty pill box, other plastic medicine bottles and scattered old receipts. I started giving up but then I saw a violet stone; an amethyst maybe? I picked it up then it glowed, more brighter than I saw but not bright like blinding your eyes bright.

"Carter?" I heard Annabeth's voice. I looked away from the shining stone and faced Annabeth. Her eyes full of confusion, she pointed at the stone.

"Whe- how?" She said.

"Under the counter." I said and she said, "Lemme' see." I then gave her the stone. She smiled at the stone.

"Eh. Smiling by yourself like that makes you look like the villain." I said and her smile faltered.

"We have found something."

"Something?"

"This could be what we're looking for."

"What? How can you be sure?"

"I- I don't know… I just feel that this is something we need." I looked at her and mouthed okay. She smiled and said, "Let's go tell the others shall we?" I nodded.

We went to the others; Annabeth smiling and me looking awkward.

"Guys, I – I mean, Carter found something." Annabeth said.

"What's that?" Annabeth said.

"What's that?" Nico asked pointing at the stone Annabeth's holding.

"It's an Amethyst." Annabeth said grinning.

"You look creepy when you smile like that." Leo said earning a glare from Annabeth.

"What's the use?" Hazel asked. Annabeth's smile slowly went down, she sighed.

"I- I don't know, okay. I-I just feel like we need this," Annabeth said, "But if you think this is useless we could just leave it here."

"No, we're taking it with us," Zia said.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Don't really care if you hate cuz' I know some people do.) **

**Again R&R! I would feel so happy if you guys followed me in twitter! I'm just new so I don't have any followers :)**

**PWEASE I BEG YOU! Follow me on twitter. **

**I'm still waiting for a request! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sup? Imma backie! Why u no give reviews? :'d **

**Follow me on Twitter: Erica_Toquib **

** Pwease I bweg you :'( **

**Anyways, i wuv you all and read the story. **

**Disclaimer: My name ain't Rick so get over it. **

* * *

C

A

R

T

E

R

Annabeth smiled at Zia, mouthing thanks, she nodded back. I felt a tingle in my neck but shook it out.

"Let's go now? I think this is all we need here," Annabeth said smiling. We all agreed and went out the pharmacy. I walked next to Sadie; she was looking down at the ground not noticing me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She seemed like she didn't hear me so I tapped her shoulder. She straightened up; her face looking unimaginably shock. She glared at me,

"Idiot, what was that for?"

"I asked you if there was something wrong but you didn't hear me."

"Oh." She said looking down again.

"Did something happen?" I asked, this time she heard me.

"Like what?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

I frowned, "Don't act dumb, Sadie. What happened?" She sighed, "I- I'll tell you later," and started to walk away until I stopped her.

"We may not have a later. So tell me now." I demanded. She looked down again.

"Fine. I heard a familiar voice; it sounded so old and mischievous. It said that we won't succeed. It also said that most of us are 'giving up'."

"It's just your imagination. Even if someone said that, just ignore it." She groaned, "You don't get it, Carter. I felt like we should've left the Amethyst." I looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

"Don't you feel it, Carter?"

"Feel what?" She looked down sadly, "Nevermind. Let's just forget that we talked about this."

I felt guilty, I demanded her to tell me. After she told me everything… I didn't even believe her a single bit. What do I do? I really can't feel anything wrong.

I looked at her but she was already far away. I sighed, "Maybe I really should just forget we ever talked about it." I thought.

"**Don't keep doubts in your mind. It will confuse your decisions."** Horus told me.

"_What decisions?"_ I asked in my mind but he gave no response.

"_Let me guess. I have to find it out alone, right?"_

"**Yes, I apologize." **

"_Whatever." _I said in my mind and began walking to the others.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Follow me on Twitter :D It's : Erica_Toquib **

**How 'bout you guys follow me on FB too? I would love followers! Saranghae! 사랑하! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't update in like Forever, mianheyo. PLease R&R and forgive this irresponsible author. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not british. **

* * *

S

A

D  
I

E

I walked away from Carter. *Ugh.* I groaned. I thought I could rely on him. It's just unbelievable. I **am** telling the truth. I'm not lying about this. I swear!

I walked in silence (unusual right?). I still had the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I want to talk to Anubis, right now. Yes, I want to talk to the god of pretty much nothing useful. I don't know why but, he makes me feel so… I don't know… myself? Not really myself coz' I still blush around him and secretly fangirls 'bout him in my mind. But when he took my first kiss, I started trusting in him more.

I was sulking my soul out when someone wrapped their hands around me and pulled my aside. *Boom* I tried to look but my head was in this persons chest. Yes, it's a boy. He smelled good; like Anubis. The hell am I thinking?! This guy's arms were still wrapped around me and me head in his chest. He felt warm and cool at the same time, it that possible?

"Umm… You can let go of me now." I said. He slowly unwrapped his arms and put then in his pockets. I looked up and saw Nico. Gosh! Thought it was Anubis.

"Thanks." I said, not looking at him.

He blushed, "Yeah, uh no problem. I had to repay you so, yeah." I smiled,

"So that means you forgive me for whatever I did to you?"

He looked away still blushing, it was so clear since his skin is like really pale. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me, "Yeah." I grinned and hugged him. No idea where that came from. I quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Didn't mean to do that, sorry." I said looking down. He bent down to my height and looked into my eyes, "Was I comfy?" he said teasingly.

"Hmph." I said.

"Just say it."

"You- you're comfy and warm. Happy?" I said looking down blushing.

"Never been happier." He smiled.

* * *

Like it? Love it? SADICO! Please R&R! I'm still up for request!


	19. Authors' NOTE

I am **so sorry** I haven't updated. I didn't update because I'm writing a _**really long and special chap**_ for you guys! I'll give shoutouts to those readers who was patient and kind enough to review my story. I swear on the **_River of Styx_**. It's not going to be a _short chappie_ :) I would love to see more reviews after this Notice, it makes me feel more Eager than before. I am also writing another one-shot as an Apology.

As another apology, I will update 2 or more chaps EVERY week. Please be Patient with me cuz I have tons of things to do now cuz being a school ambassador is hard. I have drama too. A performance coming up and I barely have rests. But I won't Fail you like Before! I'll update before JULY comes! I swear.

Oh! I need to ask something. If any of you knows how to say these words in Ancient Egyptian please PM me. These are the words :

Earth

Water

Fire

Air

Lightning. (It's not a must for lightning.)

Please this is important for the upcoming Chapter. I love you all! Thank you for your Patience.

If you haven't read my one-shot, it's this: s/9242886/1/Wrong-number

Truly yours,

ice- destiny


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, I totally missed you. I am so sorry. But I give this chap as an apology and I'm writing a one-shot as another part of the "Apology edition." I would like to say "Thank you" to those who stayed with me until the end. Thank you for your support I love you guys so much! **

**Shout-outs to: **

**KaneGrl13 (Thank you so much for the support you gave. I appreciated every ounce of it!)**

**Cloud9Everywhere (Your review was so funny XD I never thought that anyone would comment that. I can feel that you are new to my stories but for the support, Thank you.) **

**Catlovebooks (I don't know what to say! You stayed with me through think & thin! I love seeing your reviews! Ever since your first review on this; I smiled like crazy as your comments made me happy as hell!)**

**Lindora-Chocolate-Truffles (Your username makes me wanna eat you. XD . Thank you for the SUPPORT!)**

**Tgirl1934 (Thank you for the help. I literally thought that no one would answer XD )**

**Elohine (Thank you for the help also. I appreciated it! )**

**DaggerDude**

**harrypercytrisfan**

**coolist27**

**meera huang**

**TamPlutoPrincess**

**Artina (Guest)**

**SparkyDill128**

**ilahe2000**

**Noodle (Guest) **

** .idiot (Your username is hilarious! XD! Thanks for the support!)**

**The Silent Book **

**marshapono (Thank you so so much! You were like so forgiving that boosted up my eagerness :') )**

**AND OF COURSE: **

**Annayasashii (You are the best! All of those encouragement you gave me! I look up to you so much! Thank you for being there!) **

* * *

**If I missed any of you. I'm sorry 'cuz I just gave shoutouts to those who were with me when I didn't update for like forever. I hope you understand. I love you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO TKC or HOO. I couldn't even think of this idea! Thank you uncle RICK! **

**Don't mind my cheezy-ness. Enjoy the story! Review, Follow AND FAVORITE. **

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"We should um go… check the others, yeah. Check the others." I said breaking the moment. _Be careful, Sadie. _I thought. I nodded mentally.

"Yeah. Uhh. Yeah, let's go." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Is that what boys do know when they become awkward?

[Carter: Just get on with it.]

Anyways, we went to the others who were fighting 2**?** [Carter: Is that what Annabeth told you? It's easier if you call them "Earthborns". ] They looked like clay statues? With three arms on each side? Gross. What's worse is that they're NAKED? Good gracious. I'm only fourteen.

I ran to the Shopping Cart aka. Carter but he didn't need help since the Earthborn melted into clay. Percy didn't need help since it turned into clay too. Percy turned and grinned. We were smiling when suddenly 3 more Earthborns popped out of the ground and one suddenly grabbed Piper by the waist and waved her around like a wand. Jason was the first to notice and his eyes had a glint of dangerous. Before I could react he flew to the Earthborn in a speed of light and beat the bloody crap out of it barehanded.

He came back with Piper in his arms, still with the dangerous glint in his eye. He sighed, "Y-you guys can go beat up those guys… It's all yours… I'll… I'll stay with Piper." After he said that, two more popped out and they were more bulky and larger and more hideous than the last ones.

"The girls will do this-." Annabeth started.

"What? I don't think I can do this alone." Hazel protested.

"You can do this." Annabeth encouraged. Hazel heaved a sigh of relief and nodded. Annabeth was still holding the Amethyst but she seemed fine.

"I really don't wanna do this." I murmured to myself, good thing no one heard me.

We ran to the Earthborns; Hazel and Annabeth went to the bigger ones and Zia and I to the others.

Zia was shooting fireballs to the Earthborn but she was making the Earthborn dodge her fireballs on purpose. The Earthborn roared, it sounded like a broken car trying to work plus Gajeel's singing (Review if you know it).

The Earthborn seemed to get tired and Zia noticed that and smirked. She heaved a deep breath. Her hands started smoking/steaming furiously and she pressed her hands to the ground. In a matter of seconds, a giant wave of solid colored lava smashed down on the earthborn. The lava started fading revealing a pool of… nothing. Literally.

Zia stumbled while walking. She kinda looked mentally ill. I said kinda. Carter helped her by holding her waist and walked to the boys.

Annabeth took her dagger and ran to the Earthborn. She put on a silver ring and suddenly a silver, gold armor wrapped around her. She jumped with such ability, you would think that she was flying. It seemed like it was getting dizzy. Annabeth jumped on the shoulder of it; it started to wave his arms around like it was trying to swat a fly. Annabeth cut her dagger through its hand, its hand fell down and it roared in pain. Annabeth took this advantage to cut everywhere as fast as she can. The Earthborn started getting liquid- y and it melted. Annabeth snapped her fingers and the armor turned back into the ring.

Hazel was fighting the other bigger Earthborn. She didn't have the speed like Annabeth but she can fight. She whistled and a golden brown horse appeared in a matter of seconds. She rode it and headed to the Earthborn. She held her spatha tight while holding a tight grip on her cavalry horse. She urged her horse to faster and she sliced through the Earthborn. Her horse went faster as it jumped on the Earthborn's head. It didn't turn into goo yet so Hazel breathed deeply and concentrated. The ground below her and the Earthborn started rumbling and pillars of rock wrapped around the Earthborn then she pushed her hand down and the Earthborn disappeared into the ground.

This Earthborn I was fighting was so different; it was throwing stuff at me while trying to capture me. I got so frustrated. Why can't it just slap its face like the other Earthborn does? I didn't use my awesome _Ha-di _spell 'cuz that drained the crab out of me and lately I've been having these weird dreams and feelings that I would blow up and destroy something. Which Carter and I are trying our best to avoid it cuz of a reason you'll find out soon enough. This Earthborn might be just an original sized Earthborn, it's not like the ones Hazel and Annabeth were fighting but this one was so fast that I can barely think of a spell that might slow it down a little. I leapt and ran while breaking my mind thinking of what to use but all I could think of was _Ha-di. _

What the heck? I thought, it's worth a try. I took a really deep breathe, gathering most of my energy together. I ran to a safe distance so the spell won't take me with it. I formed my fingers into a imaginary gun. "_Ha-di!" _I yelled. The Earthborn started glowing a yellowish gold in a matter of seconds it exploded into blobs of clay. My eyes got blurry for a few seconds. My energy was drained. I looked around and saw some buildings were melted in the middle with pure red lava; from Zia, I'm sure. I looked on the other side and saw a huge pile of rocks; from Hazel? Then on the other other side I saw tons of clay blobs everywhere; totally Annabeth.

I was about to head back to the others when I felt a really huge hand pull wrapped around me before I could even react. I tried to escape from its tight grasp but every time I struggled to get free, its hold becomes tighter and painful. I screamed. It started to loosen it grip then it dropped me but before I could hit the hard ground, it pulled me by hair. I felt like my hair was gonna pull out of its roots. The Earthborn waved me around like a handbag. I yelled in pain. I felt like I was gonna cry. I yelled out "Carter!" but my voice was so hoarse; it came out like "CA…er!" I barely had enough energy to conduct a spell. I couldn't think of a spell 'cuz my head was hurting like hell. Where did this friggin mud monster come from? Then it hit me- not like hit by brick 'cuz that would totally kill me in my situation right now. The Earthborn came from the pile of schists.

I didn't wanna be seen getting killed like this. Especially in front of Carter. I took up all my strength even if I didn't have enough.

_ "Maa." _I said even if my voice was getting cracked.

_"Nar." _ My breathing was starting to slow down.

"_Reyah." _Yeah, I really need that_. _

_ "Ared." _ I closed my eyes and gave my energy to the spell. In a matter of seconds; sharp blasts of water spurted out of nowhere, fireballs gathered together making a wall of fire around the Earthborn and I. A wall of seriously cold air shot through it dropping me hard on the hard floor. I groaned in pain. Then spikes of rocks laced around the Earthborn bursting it to pieces of nothing.

Everything became clearer and I heard yells "Sadie?!" I smiled it seemed like Carter's voice. I tried to stand up but my legs became wobbly that I fell down. I winced at pain but laughed. Carter hugged me, shocking right? I hugged him back anyways. He let go, "You're alive!" I pursed my lips and said, "You want me dead? Ouch."

"It's not the time for jokes." That was Zia. "If you ever attempt those kind of acts **ever** again. You reckless blond." I grinned, "The blond part kinda hurt and I can't really promise anything like that. Even you can't." She raised her eyebrow at me, "You're still sane! Thank gods."

"That's enough guys." Annabeth cut in and kneeled down. She handed me a canteen. I looked at her. "You put it over your mouth and then drink." I gave her an emotionless face, "Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks." She looked at me with a confused face.

I looked around and saw Percy mouthing out "She doesn't get sarcasm." My mouth formed and "O" shaped and nodded at him.

I heard Leo snicker, "Really dude?" He said to Percy. He nodded.

"Sorry bout' that bro." Leo joked.

"Real funny." Percy said.

"Nothing." I said to Annabeth and drank it. It tasted so sweet. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and I could finally stand up and my head didn't feel like it got hit by a truck anymore.

"_You got a lucky chance, doll." _That voice again.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! No flames please :( I worked really hard on this. **

**Random:**

**I went to Google translate and typed schists then clicked on the speaker (Is that what's it called?) **

**I laughed like a madman! I sounded like the "REAL" word XD **

**I totally recommend you guys to try it! If you did; Review :)) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Haloo Minna ^^ I'm back with a romance scene ^^ In the last chapter I updated, It was all Action. I thought you wanted that but when I re-read your reviews you all wrotw the pairings name so I'm sorry XD **

**Disclaimer: I'm like lower than 40. **

**Read on! Hope you enjoy it and R&R so I can update faster. You must read the below one.**

* * *

S**  
**

A

D

I

E

The wounds were not THAT serious so it healed fine and quick. We took a rest in the grassland park. I automatically started pulling them out when Carter slapped my hands. *sigh* I guess get rid of boredom plan one is out.

"I didn't know you had that armor." Percy said to Annabeth. Everyone's eyes went to her. "Got it from Athena." Their mouth then formed an "O" shape. I looked around and saw a shadow behind the large tree. Everyone was still chatting so I sneaked out of the group. I know curiosity killed the cat but I'm not Bast or a cat. I walked slowly to the tree. I saw the person but not clearly so I decided to act like I didn't notice and sat next to him.

"Sadie…" I heard him say. I felt uneasy but I looked at him. He had bed head hair, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and dark blue Nike shoes. Stylish? My choice of clothing.

"Did you just call me?" I asked. My fingers trembling. His eyes were closed and his messy black hair was covering his face. Suspense -_-. He leaned his head on the tree as he smiled. He turned his head to me- eyes still closed. I got a better look at him.

"I'll give you a hint of who I am." He spoke.

"Yeah, you should." He laughed. "Or better yet just tell me your name."

"Nahh, it'll ruin the fun."

"Whatever." He sighed, "Fine." And stood up.

A pair of dark chocolate eyes staring at me, a pale but good- looking face and tall. It was confusing, he could've been Nico… or… Anubis. It would be weird if Anubis was here so I picked my first choice.

"N-Nico?" He frowned, "You mixed me up with a Greek."

"Anubis." He nodded slowly still frowning. Okay, I felt guilty. He sighed and looked at me with his puppy look. I blushed, "Don't look at me like that. Why are you here anyway?" He fixed his posture, "Lord Osiris told me to check on you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You mean dad asked you to check on "Carter and I"." He blushed and sighed, "Fine, I wanted to see how you were doing." I smiled. "I-I also came here 'cuz I missed you." He said. My face literally turned 100 shades of red.

"Sadie!" I heard Zia call. He frowned, "I guess I have to go now." My heart crunched up. "You're not gonna disappear for 2 yrs again, will you?" He smiled sadly, "I promise." He hugged me then kissed my forehead. _There's something going on. _I thought.

He let go and looked me in the eye. He smiled and kissed me. ON the lips ^^. One tear slid down my face. Did I already start to miss him? My heat scrunched up. He patted my head and faded away.

"Sadie! Where were you?" Annabeth scolded.

* * *

**Guys, I'm gonna be away for Two weeks so I'm not sure If I can upload stories yet. **


End file.
